¿Qué somos?
by Kao no nai tsuki
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que te hice sentir?... Quería saberlo, quería saber si sus besos le quemaban la piel como los de él le quemaban a ella, la duda le atravesaba el corazón. LEMON.
1. Primera parte

¿Qué somos? TWO-SHOT

Disclaimer:Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

 **Notas:** La canción que sirvió como inspiración para este two-shot se llama "¿Qué somos?" de Playa Limbo.

 **Primera parte:**

—Estoy en casa —se anunció apenas abrió la puerta principal de su hogar, se extrañó de no recibir respuesta—, ¿Mamá?

De nuevo el silencio fue el único que le contestó, hizo una mueca de inconformidad con los labios mientras se quitaba los zapatos en la entrada de su casa colocándolos en el lugar que les correspondía. Era cierto que era de noche pero tampoco podía ser tan tarde, ¿verdad?

El suelo de madera crujió suavemente marcando sus pasos cuando se acercó a la cocina completamente a oscuras, encendió la luz y su vista se posó casi de inmediato a una nota dejada a su nombre sobre la mesa.

 _«Kagome: tu tía Hujiko ha enfermado así que hemos ido a visitarla a Niigata, discúlpanos por no esperarte. Hay suficiente comida y dinero para que te prepares antes de volver con InuYasha. Mamá»_

Leyó una y otra vez las últimas líneas escritas por su madre sin sentirse del todo cómoda.

« _Volver con InuYasha…»_

Un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espalda haciendo que inconscientemente la mano con la que sostenía la nota de su madre se cerrara en un puño maltratando el papel, dejó escapar un suspiro que casi le dejó los pulmones vacíos.

—InuYasha… —se escapó de sus labios aquel nombre escondido en otro suspiro, el tono de aquel suspiro le supo familiar, después de todo en las pasadas noches había soltado muchos otros iguales.

Obligó a su cabeza a moverse de lado a lado en señal de negativa mientras sentía los temblores de su cuerpo como corrientes eléctricas cimbrarla en su lugar, soltó la nota de su madre como si fuese una placa de metal ardiendo al rojo vivo dejándola caer echa una bola sobre la mesa sin el menor de los cuidados. Llevó su mano hasta su boca con la intención de cubrirla al mismo tiempo que apretaba los ojos con fuerza, como si se obligase a sí misma a no llorar.

¿En las pasadas? Incluso esa misma noche, apenas un rato, había vuelto a pasar. Se había dejado llevar…

Podía sentir aún sobre su piel sus besos, sus caricias, podía escuchar sus propios gemidos mientras la embestía. A veces con dulzura, a veces con desespero, pero siempre con las mismas ganas. Podía sentirse de nuevo llegar al cielo para después caer abruptamente de cara contra el suelo.

Llevó la mano con la que no cubría su boca hasta su pecho y lo presionó de fuerza, como si intentase apaciguar un agónico dolor que punzaba dentro de ella como un cuchillo.

Todo había estado tan bien, maldita sea, pero ella lo había echado todo a perder.

Pero quería, deseaba con toda su alma que le dijera la verdad…

—InuYasha…¿qué es lo que somos ahora tú y yo? —escuchó su propia voz temblorosa en su cabeza, recordando sus palabras, no se atrevió a abrir los ojos cuando llegó a su memoria como había estado él ahí con su sonrisa pero apenas la escuchó ésta se desvaneció.

—Kagome… —nada más. No le dijo absolutamente nada más.

Dejó caer sus dos manos cerradas en puños sobre la mesa de madera ocasionando un rígido sonido, sus brazos retemblaban como el resto de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el aire le comenzaba a faltar.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había cambiado e iba a cambiar en la vida de ambos. Naraku seguía vivo sin pagar por todo el mal que había ocasionado, aún había fragmentos de la perla de Shikon que debían conseguir antes que sus enemigos lo hicieran y, quizá lo que más le desconcertaba de todo, Kikyo seguía vagando por el mundo de los vivos. Quizá…quizá…

No se arrepentía, no, eso jamás. Pero no podía soportar la duda que rasgaba su corazón.

 _«¿Qué es lo que te hice sentir?...»_

—Necesito darme una ducha —soltó sin sentido en voz alta como esperando que alguien le escuchara, como si necesitara desesperadamente mentirle a quien fuera para alejar de su cabeza aquel huracán de pensamientos que la revolcaba en olas violentas.

Alejó despacio sus manos de la mesa tratando de encontrar nuevamente su equilibrio, salió en silencio de la cocina y caminó escaleras arriba con dirección al cuarto de baño sin decir, ni pensar, una sola palabra más.

Cerró la puerta apenas entró al baño, apoyando su espalda en esta se quedó en silencio unos momentos más.

Había escapado, recordó correr entre los árboles del bosque rezando a cualquier dios que la estuviese escuchando en ese momento no tropezarse y saltar en el pozo para poder llegar hasta su casa.

Se abrazó a sí misma cerrando sus puños jalando su ropa—. Pero es que…tuve miedo —intentó justificarse por salir corriendo con la voz quebrándose al borde del llanto. Y tal vez así había sido mejor, intentó convencerse, después de todo si él hubiese querido buscarla ya lo hubiera hecho.

¿Y qué haría él al llegar con ella? No sabía si en algún momento decidiría aparecerse, ni siquiera sabía cuál era ahora su lugar en la vida del medio demonio.

El agua de la regadera comenzó a brotar en abundancia apenas giró la llave del grifo, dejó que el agua cayera unos cuantos segundos mientras comenzaba a desnudarse pero apenas terminó de hacerlo sintió su piel congelarse, aunque nada tenía que ver con que hiciera frío en la reducida habitación, después de todo las últimas noches quien le había quitado la ropa había sido él…

 _«No, no, no…»_

Fue apenas un segundo lo que le tomó colocarse bajo el flujo de la regadera, las gotas eran tan heladas que se le clavaban en la piel pero no le importó, lo necesitaba o estaba segura que ahí mismo se iba a derretir, su corazón latía muy fuerte y le costaba respirar de otra manera que no fuera totalmente agitada. El agua fría caía sobre su cabeza, se escurría entre sus hombros para terminar de cubrirle el cuerpo entero, tranquilizó poco a poco su respiración al mismo tiempo que llevó ambas manos al lado izquierdo de su pecho. Su corazón aún latía con fuerza, era increíble que sólo el recordarlo quitándole la ropa podía provocar que se estremeciera de esa manera.

Todo había empezado varios días atrás, cuando sus amigos se adelantaron al escuchar rumores acerca del escondite de Naraku mientras ella había decidido quedarse con InuYasha pues estaba muy mal herido a causa de un enfrentamiento con un monstruo venenoso.

Se había sentido responsable de cuidarlo mientras mejoraba, después de todo InuYasha había acabado lastimado por defenderla. Pero sus profundas heridas le ocasionaron una fiebre que…le había hecho delirar.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció bajo el agua que caía sobre su cabeza al recodar que había sido InuYasha quien la besara primero, en medio de las alucinaciones por la fiebre. Ella claro que al principio se sorprendió pero, por los dioses, lo amaba tanto que no tardó mucho en corresponder a sus gestos. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando sus besos se hicieron más profundos, más íntimos.

Y fue justo ahí cuando él la tomó por primera vez y, aunque en un principio fue doloroso, ella lo había recibido feliz.

Se sacudió de la cabeza a los pies de sólo recordarlo, la sensación era tan intensa que terminó por obligarla a llevar una de sus manos hasta su boca, cerró los ojos y se mordió uno de sus dedos. Había sido la primera pero no la última vez, se habían vuelto adictos el uno al otro, se buscaban, inventaban escusas, se escapaban, se amaban…

 _Porque se amaban, ¿no?_

Al menos ella lo hacía, pensó, se sentía segura entre sus brazos, sonreía como una tonta cuando la besaba, se agitaba con ansias cuando lo sentía acariciarla, morderla…tocarla, podía escucharse a sí misma gemir con dulzura cada vez que la penetraba o gritar extasiada cuando terminaba por derramarse en su interior.

 _Pero…¿qué es lo que sentía él?_

La falta de aire en sus pulmones de pronto le hizo abrir la boca como un pez fuera de agua, acelerando de nuevo su pecho. Quería saberlo, quería saber si sus besos le quemaban la piel como los de él le quemaban a ella, la duda le atravesaba el corazón.

Un quejido se escapó de su garganta y sus manos temblaban, no podía soportarlo más.

No quería pensar que él no la amaba, que sólo la había tomado como un capricho el cual al final simplemente le gustó hasta volverlo su adicción. Mucho menos quería pensar que después de la pregunta que ella le lanzó le había hecho darse cuenta, volver a la realidad, y que ahora se estaba arrepintiendo muchísimo de hacerla su mujer.

Lo que fuera. Cómo fuera. Necesitaba que se lo dijera, quería la verdad y quería oírla de su voz.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te hice vivir?! —lanzó al aire justo cuando su voz se rompió, lloró de manera desesperada sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Llevó sus manos a su cabeza jalándose el cabello, las bajó hasta su rostro tapándose los ojos.

Lloró con fuerza y sin ningún interés en controlarse, sus piernas dejaron de sostenerla haciéndola caer de rodillas sobre el frío suelo. El agua que caía de la regadera le bañó su espalda desnuda además de colarse desde su cabeza hasta su rostro combinándose de tal manera con sus lágrimas que ya no era posible distinguirlas.

 **Continuará.**

Aquí la primera parte de este fanfic en dos partes, ojalá les guste este pequeño proyecto que me ha divertido tanto. Mañana la segunda y última parte. Mil gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios.


	2. Segunda parte

**Segunda parte.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: LEMON EXPLÍCITO.**

Después de girar la llave del grifo para cerrar el paso del agua se quedó en silencio bajo la regadera que aún goteaba un poco, tragó saliva lentamente concentrándose únicamente en respirar con normalidad, salió de la ducha con cuidado cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con una toalla limpia.

Permanecía completamente en silencio mientras que secaba su cuerpo con ayuda de la toalla, sólo pensando en lo más banal y mínimo, no tenía ganas de hablar consigo misma. Se sentía agotada.

Al pasar la esponjada tela por su cuello sintió un leve ardor que atrajo su atención, extrañada, dejó la toalla húmeda sobre una repisa, acercó su mano hacia su cuello tocando el lugar donde había punzado el ardor. Cuando su dedo tocó la zona no sólo sintió un leve dolor, sino que su cuerpo entero volvió a llenarse de escalofríos.

Casi por instinto volteó hacia el espejo colocado en una de las paredes del cuarto de baño, retiró los mechones húmedos de su cabello que se adherían a sus hombros para ver mejor y notó en su piel una herida que parecía no cicatrizar. No le costó mucho recordar que InuYasha, en las noches que habían pasado juntos, siempre la mordía ahí en ese preciso lugar. Lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de llegar, cuando ya no podía más.

Alejó rápidamente su vista del espejo, buscó su bata de baño cubriendo todo su cuerpo con ella, abrió la puerta del cuarto de baño y salió de ahí como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Corrió hasta su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás ella de un muy sonoro portazo del cuál no se molestó en disculparse, después de todo no había nadie más en casa.

Llevó sus manos detrás de su nuca exhalando un pesado suspiro de frustración, parecía que su mente tenía como misión dejarla completamente loca esa noche. Dioses, su cabeza le dolía tanto que de verdad pensaba que iba a explotar, volvió a sentirse sofocada así que caminó hasta la ventana de su habitación con intensión de abrirla para poder respirar aire fresco.

Apenas la abrió tuvo que ahogar en su garganta un grito de sorpresa pues justo en ese momento InuYasha de un salto alcanzó el marco de la ventana sujetándose de este para no caer al suelo. La miraba con un semblante sereno, pero aun así le intimidó.

—InuYasha —le nombró con apenas un hilo de voz, dio un paso hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que acomodaba su bata de baño para no dejar ver de más. Inuyasha pareció ignorar su gesto.

—Pensé que no había nadie, no escuchaba ningún ruido —respondió el semi demonio con tranquilidad, como si no estuviese pasando nada y ella no fuera ahora mismo una tormenta de sentimientos.

—Se han ido de viaje —contestó fingiendo naturalidad, colocando uno de los mechones de su cabello detrás de su oreja izquierda—. Una prima de mamá ha enfermado y…

—Estabas llorando —la interrumpió InuYasha secamente, no era una pregunta.

—No, no es verdad —titubeó Kagome desviando su mirada.

—¡No mientas! —se impuso entrando de un salto a la habitación colocándose frente a ella para obligarla a verlo a los ojos—. Puedo oler la sal sobre tus mejillas. Estabas llorando, ¿por qué?

Kagome mordió su labio inferior con frustración, buscaba en su mente y corazón la manera de confesarle cómo se sentía pero no podía encontrarla. Sin poder soportar la penetrante mirada dorada de InuYasha sobre ella decidió darle la espalda.

—Pensé que no vendrías —soltó apenas se dio la media vuelta, de pronto notó que quizá había sonado a un reproche y se sintió sin derecho a ello, triste por pensar eso se abrazó a sí misma. Él soltó en un suspiro todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Sabía que te había hecho mal al no responderte cuando…cuando me preguntaste eso —soltó aquello último como si pelease contra él mismo para hablar con sinceridad—. Pensé que querías estar sola.

Ella no respondió directamente pero asintió con un movimiento de cabeza, el medio demonio no lo admitiría pero sabía que se estaba disculpando con ella, aunque eso no respondía su pregunta.

 _«¿Qué somos?»_

—Además —lo escuchó volver a hablar rompiendo el silencio que de repente había invadido el lugar—, había cosas que tenía que poner en claro, era mi deber hacerlo.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso? —preguntó inquieta comprendiendo muy poco de lo que InuYasha quería decir con eso, no se atrevió a darse nuevamente la vuelta para verlo a la cara.

—Necesitaba buscar a Kikyo —dejó caer como una piedra. Kagome sintió como si le hubiesen disparado en el pecho, cerró los ojos con fuerza abrazándose con más apego intentando calmar el dolor que eso le causó.

—¿La encontraste? —no supo de dónde sacó la entereza para preguntar aquello sin que se le rompiera la voz.

—Sí, pude hablar con ella —InuYasha sonaba tan despreocupado al responder que Kagome se mordía con impaciencia los labios para evitar mandarlo de cara contra el suelo con sólo una palabra.

—¿Y…qué le dijiste? —se mantuvo serena, pero sentía que sus piernas se iban a romper en cualquier momento.

InuYasha no contestó inmediatamente, lo escuchó acercarse a ella, la tomó de los hombros girándola hacia él para obligarla a verlo a los ojos. Era increíble que con solo posar sus manos sobre ella le ocasionaba potentes escalofríos, tenerlo tan cerca le nublaba la mente, quería abrazarlo, quería que la besara con el mismo desespero con el que la había besado esa misma noche horas atrás.

—Le recordé lo que le había prometido antes: destruiré a Naraku, para hacerle pagar por todo el mal que causó…y para que ella pueda encontrar la paz que tanta falta le hizo cuando murió —fue directo y sin titubeos sin alejar ni un segundo su mirada de la de ella—. Kagome, no puedo dejarla sola.

En el lado izquierdo de su pecho se formó un agujero que le quemaba por dentro, dolía de una manera tan real que sintió sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas y sus labios temblar, agachó la cabeza para que InuYasha no pudiera verla llorar. El medio demonio continuaba con sus manos posadas sobre sus hombros así que era inevitable que la sintiera temblar de pies a cabeza.

—Entiendo —dijo con la voz entrecortada, podía sentir como las lágrimas bañaban su rostro sin ningún impedimento—. Después de todo yo nunca pretendí eso, sé…sé que nunca la dejarás a su suerte.

—También le dije —retomó InuYasha con firmeza, Kagome cerró los ojos y permaneció cabizbaja apretando los labios, esperando el próximo golpe pensando que sería letal—, que después mi vida se encaminará en la dirección para la que realmente nací: estar con mi compañera. Contigo, Kagome.

Por un momento pensó que sus ojos saltarían de su cara por la manera tan abrupta que los abrió, le fue imposible detener sus lágrimas que empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, alzó la cabeza y se encontró con la firme mirada de InuYasha, abrió y cerró la boca sin poder expresar nada. Su mente estaba en blanco, él era el único capaz de ocasionar todo eso en ella, sólo él le causaba un dolor así y sólo él le curaba la herida.

 _«Eso…¿eso es lo que somos? »_

—Ya sabes que soy un puto asco para decir estas cosas —se quejó InuYasha soltándola y dándole un momento la espalda—. Pero, cuando me lanzaste esa pregunta, pude darme cuenta que era claro para mí pero no para ti. Y al parecer dudaste de mí…

Su corazón se detuvo por un segundo, su duda no sólo le estaba rompiendo el espíritu a ella sino también a él. Sí que lo había echado a perder, ¿no?, cubrió su boca con ambas manos al escuchar su propia voz quebrarse en llanto.

—¿De verdad vas a quedarte conmigo?—preguntó cuando pudo alejar sus manos de sus labios, su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte que sentía como golpeaba en su pecho como a punto de salir disparado.

—Cuando me preguntaste debí responderte, pero no supe cómo, porque era tan claro para mí que no podía entender que no lo fuera para ti —InuYasha volteó para verla de reojo pero no se atrevía a encararla completamente—. Pero créeme que yo había tomado mi decisión desde mucho antes…antes de que comenzáramos con esto.

—¿Entonces…soy tu compañera? —preguntó sin poder evitar sentirse ilusionada.

InuYasha por fin se dignó a darse la media vuelta, de nueva cuenta colocó sus manos sobre sus hombros y la miró fijamente.

—Eso es lo que somos —sentenció firmemente, las manos que continuaban sobre los hombros de Kagome subieron despacio deteniéndose sobre el delgado cuello para acariciar la cicatriz marcada en este provocando que ella estremeciera entre sus manos, sonrió con un poco de malicia y subió sus manos hasta las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas—. Eso es lo que siempre seremos.

A pesar que sus lágrimas no paraban de nacer en sus ojos el dolor había desaparecido, incluso sonreía a través del llanto. InuYasha sí la amaba, muy a su modo y con sus mañas, pero la amaba. Estaba arriesgando todo por ella, por permanecer a su lado, de sólo pensarlo eso su corazón latía más fuerte de emoción.

Sin poder contenerlo más de un salto alcanzó los labios del semidemonio y lo besó con emoción. Por la manera tan lenta en la que InuYasha había reaccionado supuso que el gesto lo había tomado por sorpresa pero no se alejó ni mucho menos le molestó, al contrario, le correspondió una vez que se había recuperado de la confusión.

Se besaban con una desesperada necesidad, sus lenguas peleaban por dominar el ritmo del beso e incluso suaves gimoteos se escapaban de la boca de Kagome provocando que InuYasha deseara más de ella. Colocó sus manos en las marcadas caderas de la chica atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, el roce fue tan sugerente que otro suave gemido fue emitido por ella.

—InuYasha…—susurró en un suspiro antes de ser besada de nuevo por el medio demonio, ella le correspondía deseosa y dispuesta a dar de sí lo que él quisiera.

La respiración de InuYasha de pronto se alteró, alterando la suya también. La abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo comenzando a besar su cuello, Kagome solo podía gimotear despacio sintiendo sus piernas temblar como si fuera de goma.

Sin tomarse el tiempo de preguntar, InuYasha se deshizo de un tirón de la bata de baño que cubría el cuerpo de Kagome mientras seguía besando su cuello, ocupándose de bajar sus besos hasta los hombros mientras con su mano derecha sujetó uno de sus senos aprisionándolo suavemente entre sus dedos provocando un sonoro gemido de parte de ella.

Aquel gemido pareció ser la chispa que hacía falta para detonar las ganas de InuYasha quien, sin poder soportarlo más, se dejó caer al suelo llevándola con él, la colocó de rodillas frente a los bordes de la cama para que pudiese apoyar su cuerpo posicionándose él a sus espaldas, volviendo a besar su cuello acariciando sus muslos, subió despacio sus caricias hacia la entrepierna.

Sus gemidos fueron inevitables cuando sintió la mano de InuYasha acariciarla, estimulándola y preparándola para él, se aferró a las sábanas de la cama y mordió su labio inferior cuando uno de los dedos de su amado se adentró en ella con cuidado de no lastimarla. Soltó su labio, tratando de normalizar su respiración cuando lo sintió alejar su mano, lo pudo escuchar deshaciendo los nudos que sostenían sus rojos ropajes provocando que su corazón se volviera a acelerar, llena de deseo por él levantó ligeramente las caderas, separando un poco sus piernas, dispuesta a recibirlo.

—Kagome… —le susurró al oído con una voz ronca al mismo tiempo que, apoyando sus manos nuevamente en sus caderas, la penetró de un suave empujón. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un grito y arquear su cuerpo al sentirlo entrar.

La urgencia y las ganas de InuYasha fueron evidentes pues sus envestidas eran rápidas y con fuerza, entraba y salía del interior de Kagome con energía mientras ambos gemían de placer, ella se aferraba con fuerza a las sábanas jalándolas hacia ella al mismo tiempo que sus gemidos eran más y más sonoros. Las manos del semi demonio sujetaban con firmeza las caderas de la joven mientras continuaba el vaivén.

—Inu…Yasha —masculló entre gemidos sintiendo como su cuerpo entero era empujado contra el borde de la cama cada vez que su amado volvía a embestirla—, te…te amo.

Sin responder inmediatamente, InuYasha salió abruptamente de su interior ante la extrañeza de Kagome, la tomó nuevamente de los hombros, jaló de ella acostándola boca arriba sobre el suelo. No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando se había colocado sobre ella abriendo sus piernas para volver a empujarse en su interior provocando que la joven gritara al recibirlo de nueva cuenta.

InuYasha la tomó de ambas manos entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos mientras ambos gemían por el placer que les provocaba su unión—. Yo también, Kagome, yo también te amo…

Sin darle tregua, el medio demonio la envistió lo más rápido que pudo, Kagome lo abrazaba con desesperación encarnando sus uñas en su espalda sin poder dejar de gemir, InuYasha bajó hasta uno de sus senos mordisqueándolo suavemente para después volver a subir hasta su cuello el cual comenzó a besar, pasando su lengua sobre la herida que la marcaba como su mujer.

Los gemidos de ambos se hicieron uno, él no pudo contenerse más haciendo su vaivén tremendamente intenso, ella perdió el control de sus piernas y su pelvis se contrajo ante los agudos espasmos que comenzaron a recorrerle el cuerpo entonces lo sintió morder de nuevo su cuello haciéndola gritar. Fuertes choques eléctricos le recorrieron de la cabeza a los pies cuando él le llenó el interior con su semilla al mismo tiempo que no pudo evitar empaparlo.

Sin poder más, InuYasha salió de su interior, se dejó caer rendido sobre ella, respirando pesadamente y bañado en sudor. Kagome lo abrazó con ternura aunque sin casi ninguna fuerza pues también estaba exhausta. Su respiración también era pesada y su cuerpo no había dejado de temblar pues aún se recuperaba de todas las sensaciones que acaba de vivir.

Sonrió sinceramente feliz.

—¿Es así como te hago sentir? —le susurró, él aún no podía respirar a un ritmo normal, seguía cansado pero le sonrió de manera burlona.

—Me quemas, Kagome —ella no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

—Han cambiado y cambiarán muchas cosas más ahora —le dijo mirándolo a los ojos, él simplemente se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Estaremos bien, somos compañeros y eso ya no cambiará nunca —respondió despreocupado.

—¿Es eso lo que somos? —preguntó ilusionada.

El no respondió inmediatamente, primero retiró un mechón negro que se había quedado pegado por el sudor en la frente de Kagome y la besó con ternura.

—Eso es lo que somos.

 **Fin.**

Sinceramente, me divertí muchísimo en este reto (aunque debo confesar que por el poquísimo tiempo libre que tengo llegué a pensar que no lo lograría). Pero estoy muy feliz de poder dar este pequeño proyecto como terminado.

Deseo de todo corazón que les haya gustado, después de todo es una motivación importante para seguir con este trabajo: hacer a otros felices al menos por un rato.

Para quienes siguen mi fic "Listón" espero en los próximos días actualizarlo, ya no me falta mucho :)

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, los aprecio un montón.


End file.
